Sonny With a Chance of Misunderstanding
by ProudLovatic97
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER - "ARRRGGHHHH"-SONNY "UR NOT TRYING TO BREAK IN ARE YOU?"-SONNY "HAHHAAHH U GOT SCARED!"-CHAD " NO I DIDN'T!"-SONNY "YES U DID!"-CHAD " OUCH MY FOOT"-SONNY "WE BETTER GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL"-CHAD. A FUNNY STORY CHANNY! :
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! THSI IS MY FIRST FANFCITION EVER! I'VE NEVER WROTE ANY OTHER STORIES ON FANFICTION BUT I READ SONNY WITH A CHANCE STORIES EVERYDAY! FANFICTION IS ONE OF MY OBSESSIONS! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE SONNY WITH A CHANCE AND THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN SONNY AND CHAD! :0 I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE A STORY FOR S-W-A-C BUT SOMETHING WOULD ALWAYS COME IN THE WAY LIKE EXAMS OR LACK OF IDEAS. SO PLEASE CAN U PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I HAVE MADE ANY MISTAKES IN THIS STORY...SINCE IM NEW TO THE WHOLE STORY-WRITING THING ON FANFICTION..LOL AND 1 MORE THING - I WANNA MAKE THIS STORY A MULLTI-CHAPTER STORY BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN I MIGHT NOT SO ITS QUIET IMPORTANT THAT I NEED FEEDBACK! :) **

* * *

YES I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE...NOT! EVENTHOUGH I WISH I COULD! :) I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THIS STORY!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

Heavy rain fell that night, a fine scrunching portion of rain which was not only dripping it was POURING! Sonny sat at her misery, sorrows and agony thinking about when her mum would come back from her business trip in Italy. She had a very hard day at rehearsal today, she kept on messing up her lines and to top all that she tripped over in the cafeteria in front of everyone – the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls, Hoosier Girl, Meal or No Meal and even her own cast-mates. Everyone laughed at her. It was very embarrassing and to top all of that no one helped her up!

(Sonny's POV)

"Why has mum gone to Italy when I need her the most?" I asked myself angrily. I'm so bored to death and also starving. I don't feel like cooking after a very hard and very embarrassing day. What shall I eat that won't need time making?? Hmmm....oooohhhh.... I got it! Why don't I just order Pizza? DDUUUHHH!!! Why didn't I think of that before?? Well I better go order a pizza.

After I ordered my Pizza, I waited for it to come but soon after 5 mins I got bored. To pass the time, I turned the TV on. Tween weakly was on UGH I just hate the fake gossip they spread! It really gets to everyone's head UGH...

"Join us next with the shocking story of Zanessa and Channy Video footage...yes we have footage of Hollywood's new couple! You Must be Wondering Who Channy is? Well hint hint its a certain Sonshine from Stage 3 and a certain Hollywood's most hated puppy shover from stage 2....and yes they are from the same Studio.....I hope u know who I'm talking about!...Stay tuned while we return after a short break...don't go anywhere! We'll be right back!"

"UGH.... why can't this evil monster just leave me along??? Ugh!!" I'm so frustrated! Great...just great I've got another thing on my mind! As if all that happened today wasn't enough!! Just great.

As I was flipping the channel, SUDDENLY I heard a spooky dripping noise, the noise kept on carrying on for a while. "It must be just rain" I told myself again and again clearly.

The creepy noise kept on carrying on. It was the only thing that kept on mocking me. "I must look out the window and check" so i went and looked out the rough window. "Thank goodness its only rain!" As I was turning away from the window, I saw a human figure standing outside the window. That person was only a few steps away. "OH no what shall I do?" I panicked. I know that it's not my mum or dad because neither of them have short curly jet black hair. And plus my dad is in Wisconsin and my mum is in Italy probably enjoying herself with gorgeous view of mountains and oceans!

After a while, I had noticed that the furious figure of the spooky stranger was holding something sharp. As the suspicious person drew nearer to me.... it was clear that he was holding a sharp knife in his hand. You could tell because the embracing moonlight shone at his hand. As soon as possible I ran as fast as I could up my upstairs.

Where shall I hide? At last i reached the door to my room. I was panting for breath all that fats running made me out of breath. After a minute of thinking which felt like forever, I finally knew where to hide – my closet....that's genius! Now whoever it is cannot find me because I have a lot of things in my closet it's almost impossible for me to find anything in there myself...and I own it! As I was approaching my closet I tripped on my lucky hat...UGH how did this get here??? Anyway i better get to my closet before anything i don't expect happens like whoever it is outside breaks in!! Now I don't want that happening do I?? Not really!! Not now anyway!

"KNOCK ...... KNOCK" someone shouted outside my window. "Sonny let me in!! I'm soaking to death out here in the rain!!"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!..." I let a very large high pitched scream escape my lips at that moment. Wait how does that person know my name???

" Sonny now's not the time to scream.....it's to open your front door and let me in.. do u want your pizza's warm or not?...Wait ARE YOU SCARED??? HAHHAHAH!" that person shouted. Wait i recognise that voice! Is that Chad???

"Chad is that you????" I practically yelped. If it was him...why would he be here at my house and at this time?

"Yes it is.....Now please let me in......your pizzas are getting cold and i am dripping with rain!" he replied. Ooooppps my bad.... i should apologize.

"Wait hold on! I'm coming" I explained as I was rushing down the stairs to go and open my door and apologize and also to let him in. But on the way I slipped. "AARRRR. Ouch my ankle! My leg!" i yelped in pain. Ouch i fell down the stairs..I think I've broken my leg!....great but right now i better go open the door. As I was getting up, I heard Chad call out to me..."are you okay Monroe? Sonny are you there? What happened?" he was all concerned.

I finally reached my door and as I was opening it my leg gave up power and when i opened my door i tripped again...that's twice in a day..."UGH" I groaned in pain. Now he's gonna think I'm such a klutz! Way to go Sonny! "I'm Fine thanks for asking" i quickly replied before he could say anything.

"Were you scared sonny??? Hahahah but you don't look okay...u practically can't stand....i think we better get you to a doctor...come on lets go"

"Wait I'm not scared and I'm not going anywhere...I am perfectly fine" exactly at that moment I fell again but this time he saved me from hitting the ground. I was just trying to prove to him that i could walk but i guess I can't... as much as I hate to admit it, I really can't .

"Oh Can You now?? Come one we're leaving to go to the hospital...grab your stuff and we're leaving and by the way Munroe....You so were scared...so stop pretending" Wow he really is worried.

"Chad at this time? It's nearly midnight! I am not getting in the car...im perfectly capable of walking myself on my own! Which brings me back to why you're in my house at this time? What are you doing in my house at this time? You weren't trying to break in were you?" I asked him....I really do need to know why he is here.

"Oh sonny you leave me no choice..." Uh-oh this cannot mean good. What is he doing? Before i could protest. The next thing knew...he was carrying me to his car....his arms were soft and just felt perfect and ---- oh snap out of it Sonny!!

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOT BAD EH? OR TOTAL GRABAGE OR ANYTHING....I WROTE THIS AT 4:00AM IN THE MORNING SO IT MIGHT BW ROUGH! :0 I CAN NEVER BE COMPARED TO EXPERIENCED WRITERS BECAUSE IAM TOTALLY RUBBISH! ....PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON OR NOT. :) THANX! :) X**

**NIDA X**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonny's POV)

What in the world is he doing? "Chad put me down now!" I retorted. What if he drops me? I'm going to really hurt myself.

"No Munroe" he retorted back. I tried everything I could to get out of his arms but his strength won against mine. I might as well just enjoy and live this moment…his arms are so strong….his muscles are huge…I love the smell of his cologne – OH SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY…YOU DO NOT AND I REPEAT IT do not LIKE CHAD! That's right I certainly do not like Chad!

"Thinking about me?" he asked. I tried my best not to make eye contact with him but he noticed it…he lifted my chin up to meet my eyes with him. That was a BIG mistake! His eyes are so blue and beautiful and both of them are sparkling – And –

SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY HE IS CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND YOU ARE SONNY MONROE…HE IS WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE! I was interrupted from my thoughts…hey that voice sounds like Chad's.

"Sonny….Sonny…Sonny u there? Hello earth to Sonny?" he shook me really hard at the same time as carrying me how is that possible? OOOOOOHHH I'm going to trick him by pretending I have fainted - perfect plan and this will prove how much he cares about me…go me!

"Sonny…are you okay? Sonny…Sonny?" he asked me again…let's see how he takes it. This time he shook me harder than he did last time.

(Chad's POV)

"Sonny…are you okay? Sonny…Sonny?" I asked her again. I shook her harder than last time. Why isn't she responding? She is starting to scare me now. oh no she didn't faint did she? Or even worse…die?

"Sonny don't leave me! Please sonny!" I quickly better get her to the hospital. We reached the bottom of her apartment stairs with me carrying Sonny. I quickly took her to my car and laid her flat in the back seats. I drove to the hospital hitting the speed limit…but I don't care…as long as my sunshine is fine…I don't really care about anything else!

When we got there I headed to the backseat to get her. I scooped her up in my arms – picking her up bridal style and headed into the entrance. _Sonny is going to be fine…she has to be! _

(Sonny's POV)

Wow….I've got him really scared! Boooyyy am I going to hear an earful from him when he finds out that I was faking it! But I don't care it just proves how much he cares about me. He carried me to his convertible and laid me flat on the backseats. He then got into the drivers seats and started driving. Wow he drives fast, OMG he hit the speed limit…for me! Awww! Maybe he does have a heart. I thought I heard him say something like – "_Sonny is going to be fine…she has to be!" _aww he is murmuring about me…he is really worried. Ok I should probably stop this act…but its fun and how could I? I really want to find out!

After 4 minutes of silence I heard the car pull up. Ok Sonny calm down and keep it cool…act the best u can! Time to continue this act again.

He stopped the car and approached the backseat. He picked me up easily like I was a light feather to him – he is so strong!

"Nurse! Nurse! I need help! Sonny hit her ankle and then all of a sudden she fell unconscious what do I do? Help me!" aww he is stammering…I feel sooo bad now! Way to go sonny u shouldn't have pulled this prank on him in the first place! But it still doesn't mean I stop! Hahahha…

(Chad's POV)

"Nurse! Nurse! I need help! Sonny hit her ankle and then all of a sudden she fell unconscious what do I do? Help me!" UGH stupid nurse reply fast!

"Can't you see she is lying unconscious….respond fast! Ugh I am sooo gonna sue you!" she must be deaf! Still no response

"Okay calm down Mr. Cooper first of all place Miss. Munroe on the hospital body carrier **(AN : I dunno wat u call those things that wheel patients around the hospital :S) **and then we'll take her to the ward and get a doctor straight away for her." FINALLY she spoke!... oh she recognises who me and Sonny are! GREAT! SHE BETTER NOT TELL THE PAPPARAZIS!

"Okay…thank you" UGH sonny has changed me a lot…look at me saying thank you. Anything for my sunshine! I did as I was told and walked with sonny on the body carrier.

"Sonny! please please please wake up….its me Chad…please…Sonny I love you!" OMG how did I slip that out….that's right I'm in love with Sonny Munroe….i haven't realised it until today.

(Sonny's POV)

"Sonny! Please please please wake up….its me Chad…please…Sonny I love you!" WHAT? OMG he loves me!

"I love you too Chad!" Ooops that wasn't meant to slip out of my mouth. Uh-oh im crude

"Sonny! you're alive!...Wait this was all an act wasn't it? U fainting? But the ankle real! How could u? I can't believe I fell for this stupid charade!" oh no…he sounds crushed…why did I do this? I knew he loved me…but I could have done it the other way! But nooo…..i had to do it this way didn't I? *sarcasm*.

"Chad I can explain I just – " I was trying to apologize to him but he kept on interrupting me.

"Did you know how worried I was about you?" Apparently I did


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm truly sorry Chad." I truly didn't intend to hurt him.

"Save it Sonny" he retorted "I'm out of here" he started walking away from me. Why did i have to do this? Soon he was out of my sight and he left me all alone in the busy hospital. Well he was the only ride I had and now he gone so I have no choice but to walk. Did I mention that it was dark? Great...now I have to walk in the dark or I can just get a taxi but the problem is i don't have any money on me right now. Well done sonny! Look what you did now!

I slowly started making me why down the path that led to my house – this was going to be a heck of a long walk. It was starting to get cold as well. Occasionally after a couple of minutes the wind would start to whoosh really hard. That made me shiver. I can do anything to get home now! Ohh there's an alleyway that is right near my house that comes out of the road ahead. I am so going to take that. STOP! Alleyways are dangerous at night time sonny! Soo who cares all i wanna do now is just go home and sleep on my comfy bed!

I slowly started making my way down the dark alley until I heard footsteps coming towards me. That was when i knew that walking down an alley way at night was a wrong choice. I immediately started walking back to where I came from. My palms started sweat and my inner sense was really warm. I could feel the footsteps getting heavier behind me. That was when i made a run for my life. I soon got out the alleyway until someone grabbed me from my hair; I let out a loud scared squeak. I was in so much pain and soon i was being dragged back into the spooky alley way. But the stranger failed really badly in that. That was when i saw a glimpse of blonde hair approaching us. That was Chad! I had never been so happy in my life. He looked so worried about me and nearly died when he saw the stranger trying to make a move on me. I knew my Chad would come and save me. As fast as he could, he punched the physco stranger in the head and next thing you know, the badly hurt physco fainted! He got what he deserved.

I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO WHAT WAS YET TO COME AFTER THIS INCIDENT.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sonny's POV)

I felt tears dripping down my warm cheeks, I don't know if I was crying because of the stranger trying to make a move on me; he could've took advantage of me. Or I don't know if I was crying about my attitude towards Chad in the hospital. As soon as Chad punched that weirdo, he hugged me and asked me loads of questions.

"Oh My God, Sonny are you okay?" I was too busy crying into his chest, that it took me a while to answer that question.

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be hurt your feelings...and," i sobbed into his shirt. I feel horrible: first i hurt his feelings then I ruin his shirt by crying with all my mascara smudging onto him.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry, I treated you like crap and was really mean to you." What? He's taking the blame now, he is too much of a nice person.

"it's not your fault, it's all mine" I retorted but at the same time somehow crying.

"No it's mine!"

"Mine"

"No!"

"Mine!"

"No!"

"Mine!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Mine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"SO WE'RE GOOD?"

"OH WE'RE SO..." Ididn't get to finish because his lips were planted on mine. I got so into the kiss that i forgot where we were and what was going on.

"We are beyond good" we leaned our forehead on each others, after we pulled apart. Panting for breathe after that amazing kiss.

"Sonny will you go out with me?" I was speechless.

"Yes!" it took me a while to answer but I got there in the end. He picked me up and spun me around.

After a lot of giggling and goofing around, we finally went home.

LIFE'S GREAT!


End file.
